World Race Series
The World Race series was a Youtube stop motion video series by Halofan. There is five videos. in the original series there is many teams that go through the process of elimination to win the entire world race over a series of three legs including the tryouts. In the series there is A few teams each with Four Racers each the teams seen on screen include The Aqua Turbo,Jungle Vines, Teal Seals, Gold Diggers, The Infernos, Violet Comets,The Iron Hides, The Ghosts, The Hornets, Sand Surfers, The Reapers, and The Florida Tangerines. In the final race of the original series, there is only 2 teams, the Iron Hides and the Aqua turbo, and all the teams are battling for the best racing team. To see which team wins, watch the videos.Also the latest W.R.S. Video is the World Race Series Team Gallery which showcases all Teams racers in video, aka bit of a Fifth month anniversary. 'Known Teams and racers seen on screen' Aqua Turbo: Taylor Kornhoff, Risa Klacke, Mathew Kornhoff, Minda Dumas, and Tonya and Sonya Dumas (Same Car). Florida Tangerines: Chloe Klacke, Janet and Bill Kornhoff (Same car), Bobby,kirk and kallista Kornhoff(same car), and Gary Kornhoff Violet Comets:Jenna Hinnant, Carol "Great Grandma" Burnes, Jimmel Dumas, and Ally,Abby, and Amy Klacke (Same car). Jungle Vines: Claire Kornhoff, Jessica Messere, Rodney Liles, and Ethan Messere Sand Surfers: Simeon Plummer, Clarence Burnes, Felix Sharkey, and Micheal De Santa. The Ghosts:Barrack Obama, Dan Sleckovachi,Chelsie Sleckovachi, and Tom Ravelen. The Reapers: Gavin Vyn, Roger Sloe, George Lucas, and Forrest Gump. The Hornets: Homeni Kinkaid, Mark Jackson, Lionel Escro, and Han Igwi. The Ironhides: Stephanie Dumas, Alexo Dinamixo, Finn Serpa, and Julio Sanchez. Gold Diggers:none Known Teal Seals:none known The Infernos:Emma Klacke, Joe Klacke, Edward Dumas, and Alex, Noah, and Julia Kinkaid(Same Car). Races and Teams seen in them (With Standings) !SPOILERS AHEAD! World Race 2.0: 1.Aqua Turbo 2.Jungle Vines 3.Violet Comets 4.Florida Tangerines World Race Championship: 1.Aqua turbo 2.The Reapers 3.The Ghosts 4.The Hornets World Race Finale: 1.Aqua Turbo 2.The Ironhides World Race Extreme: No teams involved Tryouts teams and Racers (These are racers known to have failed the Tryouts races) Aqua Turbo: Juno Anderbon The Infernos:Walt Syndra and Steve Pooncher The Ironhides:Bola Repa Teal Seals:Bob the Builder Gold Diggers:Katie Bornson The Reapers:Tyler Jovanni Violet Comet:Wolfgang Jelan World Race Extreme Main Article:World Race Extreme To finish off the Series and the Summer of 2014, The final race was one after all the teams had gone and many racers retired, though some from the previous races return, most are new. Once again, in this race there is no teams and is free for all and holds the title of the largest Stop motion race in history with 80 cars battling for best RACER, instead of best racing team. Racers in World Race Extreme Taylor Kornhoff Claire Kornhoff Milton Tuffel Chelsie Van Dogh Zaylor Marvhoff Craig Simpson William Schleckovachi Tracie Shoomerve Elvis Presley Jimmy Kilson Don Utlovere Cheve Jovani Jumani Kyiler Don Durango Johnny Doe Bill and Janet (Same car) Sarah Greene Oliver Hampkins Gary Kornhoff Kelly Groveburro Devin Mockere Gavin Tolino Sullivan Granger Harry Potter Eddy Backep Marva Gomez Agdun Dumas Torri Toh Dan Dresden Richard Hammond Dakani Johnson Jack Segaman Bob Gadesoll Arnold Munch Mira Liles Billy Grace Anderson Micheal Tumlev Lois Gram Trevor Jackson Grace Ubermacht Zack Carlson Jim Goodyear Everret Tompkins Carl Loesloe Roger Lowe Juno Anderbon Jess Cranza Tulio Cranza Micheal Jackson Deisel "Porkchop" Riggs William Juluthe Marckey Johnson Patrick Jackson Marta Mullins Grace Layur Thomas Turvan Jenna Hinnant Marcus Luvino Tam Caterham Liv Corona Max Agcaeli Maxx Devina Ken Cruze Carl Sagan Tommy Trexil Mathew Kornhoff Kenneth Butler Audrey Craig Finn Serpa Jax Keviro Kevin Rakkas Morgan Dowd Ryan Rainer Kyle Travis Seanna Kurle True Green Summer Chevalier Travis Kimpler Shelby Moon John Belt Enemies and obstacles "The Dinosaur" "The Thing" "The Semi Truck" "The Cage" Ramp truck The Bus Vacuum Cleaner Fedex Plane (Jenna Hinnant) The Tank (world race 2.0) Also, can you find the easter egg car in the first race. The Videos NOTE:The Videos became a bit choppy once i put them on Youtube, though I noticed the races get faster and smoother the more recent they are, so World race 2.0 and World race tryouts are the choppiness and slowest, just pointing that out.